There's No Such Thing as a Happy Ending
by Kitty-Kat Allie
Summary: Giftfic for ScarletNor Elizabeta is an Enforcer in the nation of GuoJia. Having the Guardian Gilbert foisted on her had just been weeks of annoyance until they began to notice not everything was as it seemed in their nation. Together they join in a rough partnership to help save their world. More than lives are on the line and these two might have bitten off more than they can chew


_Kitty: Thanks to Kit for being my beta again. I felt goshawful afterwards. I shoulda proofread more or something. ;3; Kit's FFN is __fanfiction u/ 1165087/ Kitsune-no-Tora_

_As to the story itself, let's all thank ScarletNor! This is her Christmas giftfic. I hope you like it, darling. Thank you for the inspiration and your excitement. It got me excited to write it, too, and now I have this fabulous world to play with. _

Disclaimer: _Rated M for violence and adult situations/language. Warnings of loose sexuality: as in homo/hetero/bi/pansexual, any and/or more. You've been warned. I ain't got no sexual scruples in that way and I like pushing boundaries. Anything MA, however, will NOT be in this story. I may write an MA for AO3, but not for FFN._

There's No Such Thing as a Happy Ending

Chapter One

I Ain't Your Damsel in Distress

Elizabeta slumped over her desk, rubbing her temples as she swallowed a bitter sigh. It was late in the evening at the Ranks. The official name was really Department of Enforcers of An Wei City, but the Dept. of Enforcers had been dubbed Ranks years and years ago based on the fact the officers were elevated, assigned tasks, and shuffled between the smaller departments (fire, homicide, fielding, Rift-duty) based on the ranks given to them. Elizabeta was a 23-year-old CWE (Chief Warrant Enforcer) in fielding. Because of her rank and experience she'd been shuttled around a few times to help out the other departments, like Rift-duty, robbery, and even a homicide or two, but she enjoyed fielding. She was one of the oldest in the fielding department with a powerful resource of talent still stored, as well as being one of the best at the job. Her name was respected in the streets where she did her fielding. She liked being the neighborhood "hero" of sorts. The citizens of An Wei City knew Elizabeta, trusted her, smiled and waved when she passed, asked her how her day was, gave her free tea or cookies, and the ruffians and monsters knew her name. As sweetly as she could smile, she could beat an offender to the pulp without even wasting power.

Elizabeta didn't like people underestimating her or getting in the way of duty. Her duty was to defend the rights and lives of the people in her city, and damned if she didn't do a great job.

But days like this made her wish it wasn't quite so aggravating back at Ranks. She glared towards the coffee area where a few men were huddled around the coffee counter clutching steaming mugs and nobbing their mouths off about nothing. The loudest one was still relatively new to the Ranks and a thorn in her side, the fly in her champagne, the dirt in her eye. He had been placed in fielding some months ago (could it have been an entire quarter already?), and had instantly made a name for himself as being the most annoying, brashest, and impulsive officer in the field.

And he was a _Guardian_.

Of every damn Guardian from the Academy, and not just _any_ academy, but _the Academy under the Wang Yao's direct tutelage_, she got stuck with this idiot. She rubbed her temples and turned back to her desk, smiling as the DirectNote lit up on her dashboard. She used her index finger to close the little window on the virtual screen built into her polycarbonate desk, then trailed her fingertip over the screen to tap on her office inbox. With lunch coming to a close, it was about time to get ready for fielding. Her headache was only getting worse here, so the thought was one she relished. Really, it was almost as if the new Guardian's voice was bouncing in her skull, getting louder and louder the more she tried to shut it out.

"Oi, Eliza, just 'cuz you're my suup here, doesn't mean you can ignore me," admonished that annoying voice before he broke into his strange sounding cackle.

Her eyes narrowed, the blood pulsing in her forehead, as she slowly twisted her head up to see him standing right next to her, his hip propped on her desk, his mouth curved into that cocky smirk under his blood red eyes and silver hair. She had to admit, she'd never seen another person like him before, but she got over his looks within the first hour in his presence.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, ranked S-Major due to his Guardian training, was barely 21, which wasn't a young age for most Guardians. She'd known them to die younger. He talked big and exaggerated bigger. Her own "suup", the slang in the Ranks for "superior Enforcer", had warned her that he'd been taken out of Guardian duty and sent to the Ranks as a punishment. Normally fully trained Guardians were paired with other Guardians and sent out among the world on very dangerous missions. However, this particular guy hadn't "played nice" with the last two of his assigned partners. Then, he had been demoted to Enforcer just a few months back when, during his downtime in the Academy, pranked one of the professors for… well, the last time. Apparently he had been pranking this certain professor for years, and he really knew how to choose his enemies. When Elizabeta's suup told her the professor's name, she had let out a whistle before she could help herself. Kirkland was a _big_ name, almost as big as Wang Yao's; in fact he was Wang Yao's especial protégé. He was slated to take over An Wei's Academy as Head when Wang Yao died, may the Power prevent it. _And Beilschmidt had magicked his entire wardrobe pink_. Not only was it a complete waste of power, but it was absolutely ridiculous.

She had laughed until she cried when she was safe at home that night.

That didn't mean she liked the git. She rolled eyes and grimaced up at him, leaning back nonchalantly in her chair, and all in all showing how little she cared for his company.

"I didn't realize we were having a conversation, Beilschmidt. Probably because you're too busy listening to yourself to realize _no one cares_, especially not me," Elizabeta drawled. Gilbert sneered at her and she noticed, somehow managing to suppress a grin, his hand moving to make an obscene gesture before he barely managed to control himself.

"I got assigned to field with you, so how about you stop being such a bi-_ootifully enchanting_ person and let's go," Gilbert all but snarled. Elizabeta blinked.

"Oh, _you've gotta be kiddin' me!_" Elizabeta shrieked, making everyone wince.

She leapt to her feet, her wheeled chair rolling and spinning wildly before knocking into the desk next to hers and toppling over. The fielding first lieutenant, her direct superior, was lounging against the door jamb of his office, looking weary and completely unsurprised. Elizabeta and her boss, Lars Visser, usually got along great. He respected her experience, her expertise, and her independence. He rarely paired her since she enjoyed working alone and hadn't really required a partner since she had turned 20. Lars had even offered her plenty of promotions to better, easier jobs behind a desk that would lengthen her life and still require a good deal of her influence in the departments, but she had turned him down ever since her current ranking. She _enjoyed_ her work and never saw the benefit to living longer just so she could sit on her ass the entire time. But when Gilbert came in, the snothead had been foisted on her numerous times.

She really did not appreciate it today.

Elizabeta stormed towards Lars, nostrils flaring, rearing for a fight, and she could sense Gilbert just two steps behind. Probably smirking again, the ass.

"Today's just district 5! That's a route I always do alone. Too high population and the finites are all too low to have much of a bogey problem. So why do I have to haul around the resident idiot?"

"Hey now-"

Elizabeta ranted on, completely ignoring Gilbert's lazy protest. "You've been tying S-Major Beilschmidt to my apron strings almost every shift for this entire quarter. I don't have time to be the trouble maker's babysitter, and I don't appreciate you doing this to me."

"I don't need no babysitter. Little harsh, don'cha think, sweetheart?" Gilbert intoned wryly. Eliabeta shot him a dirty look.

"Regardless of what you think, I have reason beyond sadism for pairing you up," Lars finally broke in, one eyebrow high. He took the unlit cigarette from between his lips, where it had hung precariously as he spoke, and flicked it into a nearby trashcan that was already littered with other unlit cigarettes. Unable to smoke while indoors, Lars merely kept one in his mouth due to ingrained habit. "Of the few departments he's been shuffled into over the quarter, Beilschmidt really only shows aptitude for fielding. You're the only Enforcer on par with his skill, Héderváry. Not only that, you're the only one capable to control him, because you're one of the few that outranks him. To top it off, you work well together. I've seen you two on a camfeed a few times. Whether you like him or not, Héderváry, you're the best choice for him."

Elizabeta growled under her breath as Gilbert snickered behind her.

"Also, remember this, Chief Warrant Enforcer Héderváry," Lars began lazily, pulling free a box of cigarettes from his pocket and shaking yet one more stick out into his hand. He shoved the box away and caught Elizabeta's eye, his own jade-eyed gaze flashing. "I'm still your superior here. I only explained my decision because I respect you as an Enforcer. Don't forget you owe me the same."

Elizabeta nodded once, bowing slightly. Lars rolled his eyes, then placed the cigarette in his mouth, shoved his fists into his dark blue, department-issued slacks, and sauntered back into his office. Shame-faced, Elizabeta straightened and brushed past Gilbert, not quite knocking his shoulder. He paced after her, stride unhurried, as she snatched up her blazer without pausing on her way towards the door. It wasn't often Elizabeta was scolded and it didn't sit well. The infuriating cause of it all was strolling along just a step or two behind, whistling jauntily as they exited Ranks and made for district 5. Unlike most who used their department-issued autos or cycles all too often, Elizabeta preferred walking towards her district assignments. Since fielding required an actual on-foot tour of the assigned district, she never saw the point of driving a vehicle just to drop it off in the area until she was through. There was so much you missed behind reinforced glass and while keeping an eye on traffic and signals and signs.

Besides, she'd never get to eat all those Chinese take-out dinners and stockpiled sweets if she didn't keep herself as fit as possible.

"Maaan, why are we walking?" Gilbert whined. She glared over her shoulder at the source of her current foul mood. He had his hands braced behind his head, a sulky pout on his face.

"Because I'm not a lazy slob, that's why. Shut up and keep up, S-Major," Elizabeta snapped.

"Just 'cuz you got in trouble with the bossman doesn't mean you can take it out on me, Lizzy. You know you like me. Stop denying it," Gilbert taunted. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Like hell. We'll be in 5 soon and Lilli can baby you when we stop by, so stop whining," Elizabeta told him curtly.

"Yeah, that's true. I can smell the strudel already. I hope she's got some fresh for us," Gilbert sighed happily, all but drooling.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes, but didn't point out that Lilli Florian wouldn't be expecting them because she was rather hoping the same thing. When Gilbert had first joined her rounds through district five, she'd been surprised to learn that one of her favorite stops was run by a friend of Gilbert's family. In fact, the young girl that worked there was his cousin. Lilli was the main baker for Alpine Bakery, though the owner was an irascible young man named Vash. Lilli always had a sweet smile on her face and a liberal hand with filling orders. She always slipped in an extra pastry or two and, for Enforcers, she always gave pastries away for free.

It really didn't take long to get to district five. By the time they arrived, Elizabeta was feeling marginally better. One of other perks of walking to her assignment meant she got to actually greet people on the way. She was such a familiar face on the streets that she was hailed on almost every block. A friendly smile, or wave, a careless, cheerful pat on the back, a few people would shake her head and ask about her day. Even Gilbert was enjoying himself, caught up in the general conviviality of the normal finites, many of whom were regarding him in friendly awe. Even with his demoted status, he was still a Guardian. Enforcers were often compared to police officers from the days before the Rifts, before the contagion of the Eaters into their little world of Power-blessed people. But Guardians were _heroes_. They hadn't been around long. In fact, barely 50 years ago, Immensities were much more private, tending to disappear or blend into the masses, until the Academies were raised and Guardians were trained as a preemptive strike force of sorts. Guardians were the most hunted and the highest prize to the hunting creatures that had ripped into their world through the Rifts, sniffing out the Power that dwelled in every person in GuoJia, the name of Elizabeta's nation state. Other countries in their world had their share of finites and Immensities, but most scholars believed GuoJia was the true source of Power-wielding races. Most citizens of other nations, once a child was revealed to have talent, moved into GuoJia for the measure of protection Enforcers and Guardians guaranteed them, even if the Eaters did hunt en masse there. However, Guardians are also the most highly trained to hunt down Eaters in return. They guard the Rifts, encircling these rips in space with powerful wards at the expense of their own power. It was because of this, this excess use of Power to protect finites and themselves, that Guardians died so young. The more Power one used, the more they wasted their own life. Once the talent was gone, so was the person. No one lived past exceeding their power's limit. A person _couldn't_ live without their power. That's how it was and always had been. Rarely did a Guardian survive their thirties. The average lifespan of a Guardian was mid- to high-twenties.

Thinking about that as they went the rounds through district five, Elizabeta glanced at Gilbert from the corner of her eye. He had come up alongside her a while ago, now laughing at some joke she'd missed. He looked so damn carefree, as if his own death wasn't hanging over his head, as if the lives of everyone around him weren't in his responsibility, part of an oath he had taken when he graduated from his classes. And they graduated young, sometimes as young as sixteen, or as old as nineteen, never older than that. Not only that, but he _looked_ young. He was only two years younger than she, but Elizabeta _felt_ a lot older. She sighed roughly, looking away and missing the uncharacteristically pensive look on Gilbert's face that he sent her way.

"Seems pretty quiet today," Gilbert spoke up, breaking through Elizabeta's reverie as they neared the end of their fielding shift. Sunset was already well underway, the horizon stained lotus pink and faint gold and the sky above bruised indigo and blue. Stars were beginning to shine overhead and the moon was barely a silver shadow gradually gaining definition as the light darkened.

Elizabeta glanced up, blinking sluggishly before her expression cleared. Green eyes sharpened, her mouth turning down. "It's not right. You've heard the stats this week, _dui_?"

"Yeah, I heard 'em," Gilbert muttered darkly. "Attacks at an all time low. Damn that bastard. I haven't heard anything from the Academy or I'd let you in, but I don't like it either."

Elizabeta nodded and patted Gilbert's shoulder in half-hearted sympathy. "If it were real bad, you'd know something, so maybe we're worrywarts for nothin'. I like that the stats are low, but I'm still edgy. What are the Eaters doin' if they aren't botherin' us here in An Wei City? Hell, even the nearest 'burbs and towns are sending in the same stats." She rubbed the side of her head, knocking her cap askew.

"I'm thinking 'bout sendin' a 'Note to Francis. He's one of the only friends I got still in the Academy that'll know something. I saw Al the other day, he's between partners again, surprise surprise, but he's too low on the pecking order to know shit. Lots of punch, no real shine. Ah, I mean, the more cred you have in the Academy, the more shiny little badges you get. We call the bastards with too many badges 'shiners'. If you don't got much cred, you don't got shine, _dong ma_?" Gilbert explained, grinning. Elizabeta raised an eyebrow.

"And how much shine you got on you, little man?" Elizabeta teased, smirking impishly. Gilbert cleared his throat abruptly.

"So, Alpine's just a few blocks ahead. You smell it?" he asked hastily, his ears turning red.

"R_iiight_," Elizabeta drawled dryly. She quickened her pace with him, just as eager to get to the bakery, though not quite with all his motivation.

The shop was a small brick building wedged between a Laundromat and a bookstore. The bookstore was empty now, though. Books weren't very popular, an unnecessary nostalgia really. Most people had wireless tabula or just listened to dicTapes. Roderich had complained a thousand times if not a million about how no one appreciates literacy nowadays and was one of the few people Elizabeta knew who kept an actual library in his home, with real paper paged books. Elizabeta did enjoy the hushed feel of a library; the smell of paper and ink, the feel of a books weight in her hands or on her lap, the rustle of pages turning. It was a nice, relaxing way to pass the time and made her feel like one of those classy, brainy heroines in old 2d vids, but Elizabeta wasn't much of a reader. She preferred being outside, working or gyming or shooting at the artillery range. She liked moving and hated staying still too long. It was nice sometimes, but not enough that the idea of the bookstore going the way of the ancient panda affected her in any way. She glanced over the display in the frosted plexiglass window of the bakery, eying the sugar-crusted cookies, the heavily frosted cakes, and adorable, artistically made cupcakes. There were a few fancy tins of butter cookies and different types of brittles next to sleek, expensive-looking boxes of chocolates and truffles. Alpine Bakery focused more on cakes and the like, but now and then the owner would make some of the most delicious sweets Elizabeta had ever tasted. They didn't last long, since he rarely put himself through the trouble, so she made a note to buy a box of those mouth-watering looking seashells and, _maybe_, that box of assorted truffles, too. She was a sucker for chocolate, especially the dark, bitter kind that Zwingli specialized in. Truffles just always tended to be too expensive for her budget.

Elizabeta threw open the door to the bakery, making the silver bells tied with green ribbons jangle merrily. Elizabeta rolled her eyes as Gilbert strutted past. Roderich not only would have opened the door, he would have let her go through first. Some guys – Gilbert – had no class. The petite blonde at the counter looked up from the customers at the register with a sunny smile. Then, she froze, her green eyes widened, and a quiet cry of joy escaped her. She murmured to the couple waiting for their boxed baumkuchen, then darted around the counter, shoulder-length braids fluttering elegantly.

"Cousin Gilbert!" she exclaimed in her soft, girlish voice that could make the stoniest heart melt.

Gilbert threw open his arms and swept her up as soon as she got in reach. She laughed aloud in delight as he swung her around. She kissed his forehead timidly and he gently set her back on her feet. His hand rustled her hair, making strands fly around her face messily, but it only made her angelic face glow rather than annoy her.

"Hey, shortcake, where's your keeper?" Gilbert asked jokingly. She giggled behind her hand, shaking her head.

"You know Vash never likes coming up front. He's in the back finishing up his last box of chocolates. Should I get him for you?"

"Nah, just here to check in and to steal a few cookies," Gilbert replied with a shrug and a grin.

"You know you don't need to steal cookies. Oh, are you working?" Her eyes widened, a slim hand covering her parted lips in dismay, and she looked around Gilbert to see Elizabeta. The older brunette was leaning her hip nonchalantly against a table, arms crossed under her breasts, lips just barely curved upwards. She hadn't wanted to intrude on the two cousins. She enjoyed watching Gilbert and Lilli get all goofy and cute. It never failed to warm the heart. Elizabeta raised one hand in a lazy wave.

"Hey, Lilli," Elizabeta greeted.

"Oh, how rude! It's very nice to see you, Enforcer Héderváry. Gilbert hasn't been causing you trouble, has he?" Lilli queried politely, wringing her hands a little. Elizabeta's smirk became sardonic.

"Oh, no. Not at all. Whatever made you think that?" she retorted deadpanned. Lilli laughed again as Gilbert hissed his odd chortle.

"Both of you come in and sit down. I'll bring you some cocoa and pastries. I'll just finish up with the Henders' order and be right back," Lilli suggested cheerfully before hurrying back to the register.

"I guess she realized we saved her for last," Elizabeta noted as she took a seat.

It was a nice homey sort of place on the inside, with wooden tables and chairs. All the tables had blue crocheted cloths, covered with a protective thin sheet of glass. Little vases, mismatched and all shapes, sat in the middle of every table with cheerfully colored faux-flowers. Electric candles were placed next the vases giving off warm rosy glows as the light outside fell. The wooden chairs had thick red cushions to match the red curtains at the window. It was a quaint place that mixed an older, lodge style with newer accommodations that met environmental laws. She had been rather surprised during her first visit to see all the real wood in the interior. Zwingli must have paid a fortune on wood-tax. Most people used synthetic wood or linoleum that looked like wood. She slid a hand over the back of her chair, enjoying the smooth and yet rough feel of real wood grain beneath her palm.

"When do we not save this place for last when we field here?" Gilbert noted. Elizabeta grinned at him.

"Guess that's true. It didn't take her long to put the pieces to together and realize you _were_ working, huh?" Elizabeta agreed. "Don't you come when you're not on the clock?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Nah. It's better stopping by when fielding with you. Makes it taste better."

Elizabeta blinked, utterly baffled as to how to interpret that. He wasn't blushing, though he wasn't making eye contact. He was just leaning back in his chair, arms folded and one ankle propped up on the opposite knee. Was it better because he'd spent the past seven hours wandering on foot through a large chuck of the city and it was nice to relax and eat something delicious before clock out? Or was it because of _her company?_ He didn't field in this district without her, so it wasn't like he could stop by with another Enforcer. She opened her mouth to question him directly, when his eyebrows shot up to his hairline and a wicked grin cut across his face.

"Oi, if it isn't Vash the hermit? You gonna come over here and play with us?" Gilbert called out, snickering.

Elizabeta turned towards the register. The couple, the Henders Elizabeta remembered, was just coming towards the door and, sure enough, a short, heavily scowling blond man was standing behind the counter, a few boxes not yet tied with bows in his hands. Bright green eyes glared towards them under downturned brows. Lilli took the boxes from him to finish them for presentation, then shooed him towards their table, giggling. She then busied herself with making their cocoa and plating their cakes. Lilli didn't pull stops when it came to making anything. She always had a warm pot of molten chocolate in a double boiler on a little burner and she mixed this pure, rich chocolate into freshly steamed milk. Vash also didn't use any sort of food substitute in his shop. It was more expensive because of it, but Elizabeta would pay a whole week's check if she had to for it. Eggs and milk and chocolate substitutes just did not taste the same. It was one thing scrambling faux-eggs in faux-cheese at home while she was too groggy to even taste it. It was quite another when she wanted to sit down and enjoy what she put in her mouth.

Vash made it to their table and stood glaring at Gilbert for a long, pointed moment. Abruptly, he pulled out a seat and sat down, arms crossed.

"You really shouldn't shout like that in my shop if I have customers…or ever," Vash snapped irritably. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Welcome again, Enforcer Héderváry," he said bluntly, looking over at her. "Did you get stuck with him again?"

"Yup. It's never by choice with this snothead," Elizabeta replied, grinning. She was rewarded with a slight twitch to Vash's mouth.

"Indeed."

"I really wish you'd stop hatin' while I'm _right here_, sweetheart. I can hear you, ya know," Gilbert grumbled.

"Well, it ain't a secret, kid. Stop callin' me sweetheart. I'm your suup, damn it," she retorted sharply.

"Other than making my life difficult, is there a reason you're here?" Vash asked, quickly interrupting.

"Just here for the free cakes, thanks. And Lilli's great cocoa, all right, finally!" Gilbert crowed as Lilli picked up the loaded tray and came towards them.

"Free? Next time, I'll get her to charge you double," Vash seethed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't be silly, Mr. Zwingli. Enforcers always get free cakes when they field in our district. And Gilbert's my cousin. If I must I'll pay for it myself," Lilli admonished gently as she reached their table. Vash "hurrumphed", but other than that let it drop. "Since it's so hot, I thought you'd like an iced chocolate, but I figured you'd like this better. Was I right?" Lilli inquired sweetly, setting the tray down and handing out pretty cups filled to the brim with steaming cocoa, topped with large dollops of cream, and sprinkled with cinnamon. She then placed a chocolate mousse cheese cake in front of Elizabeta and a large fruit tart with whipped cream in front of Gilbert. A simple tart stuffed with goat cheese and green apple was placed in front of Vash with coffee liberally dosed with milk and sugar.

"This looks heavenly," Elizabeta breathed, fork already in hand. Lilli beamed. The first bite was so divine, only Elizabeta's iron will kept her from moaning out loud with pleasure. Bless it, she loved her job.

"You can't go wrong with hot cocoa, Lil. This is great," Gilbert added, mouth full of fruit and cream.

"You can sit with us, Miss Florian," Vash offered awkwardly, motioning towards the fourth chair at the table. Lilli raised the tray to cover most her pink face and shook her head wildly.

"Oh no, I have so much to do. Thank you, Mr. Zwingli. You let me know if you need anything," she said with a quick bow before fluttering away.

"She's growin' out her hair again," Elizabeta noticed, smiling at Vash's perturbed expression.

He cleared his emotions away and quickly stared down at his cup of coffee. It was obvious Vash had a _yen _for the girl, which wasn't too surprising. She was very sweet and pretty and didn't seem to mind his awkward irritability. In fact, after the initial few months where she'd been a little terrified of him, Lilli now could read right through him. Elizabeta enjoyed watching their little romance bloom, though Lilli was too naïve and innocent to realize what was happening just yet. Vash jerked a shoulder in a quick, discomfited shrug.

"What's up with Lilli's hair, what?" Gilbert interrupted curiously.

"Lilli cut her hair a year ago. I think she was a little in awe of our resident chocolatier and wanted to look like him," Elizabeta answered, laughing a little.

"It was stupid. She was hoping that maybe it would make her look more mature," Vash grumbled, sipping at his coffee.

"It was adorable. I think she envies how unafraid of everything you are. Lilli was so timid when she first started working here. No wonder she wanted to copy you a bit," Elizabeta teased.

"Well, I'm glad she gave that up. The world doesn't need two Zwinglis," Gilbert mumbled. Vash's eyebrow went up.

"You realize I have two living parents who live in the West?" Vash retorted.

"You know what I mean!"

They continued eating, Gilbert and Vash throwing barbs at each other and Elizabeta taunting them both. It was fun just kicking back, but she was checking her watch all too soon. It was full dark outside and they had used up most of their break time. Lilli had just joined them to refill Vash's coffee, though she remained standing between him and Elizabeta.

"Beilschmidt, we gotta get back to Ranks. If we clock out late, Visser will skin us."

"Damn, time's already up?" Gilbert whined, even though he'd already licked his plate clean.

He looked over at Lilli and said something in Western- what was that language called again? Other than English and a smattering of Chinese that most people grew up with, Elizabeta hadn't heard many other languages. In the Western provinces, where Gilbert, Vash, and Lilli had lived as children, they had their own local languages they used, but it wasn't really taught outside of those areas. She glanced between them, a little confused, before polishing off her chocolate cheesecake with a contented sigh. Lilli had already run off to the front as Elizabeta and Gilbert got to their feet and started pulling their jackets back on.

"Before you go, do you have any insight on the current stats?" Vash asked, still sitting in his chair, his shrewd gaze on Elizabeta.

She shook her head. "Maybe the Wards are finally strong enough that they've been gettin' funneled at the Rifts and got sick of comin' through? It's been almost a century since they first started crawling in. Maybe they're finally movin' on?" Elizabeta mused, but she didn't sound convinced.

"I don't think they'll give up till all the Power in GuoJia is gone," Vash demurred quietly. Gilbert and Elizabeta stood silently, unable to disagree with him.

"Might as well not look the gift horse in the mouth, _dui_?" Gilbert decided finally, his voice brimming with bravado.

"_Dui a_," Vash agreed wearily. Lilli returned then, with two wrapped boxes of chocolates in her hands.

"Truffles for Enforcer Héderváry and seashells for Gilbert. Don't guzzle them all down at once again, Gilbert. Vash won't make more until next year at the rate he goes," Lilli teased mildly, her green eyes flickering towards Vash mischievously. He smirked at her.

"Oh, let me pay for these, Lilli. I can't ask for this much on the house," Elizabeta protested, genuinely touched. Lilli blinked and then placed her hand over her mouth. For a moment, her eyes gazed over Elizabeta's shoulder before returning to meet Elizabeta's eyes again. "It's a gift, ma'am. Bought and paid for, I promise."

"I…well…thank you, dear. Truffles are my favorite," Elizabeta murmured. She grinned at the smaller girl. "If you going to get me such nice things, maybe you should call me Elizabeta."

"Thank you. I will. Both of you be careful going back to Ranks. It's already night time," Lilli warned them, clasping her hands in front of her.

"See ya, shortcake," Gilbert said, walking up from behind Elizabeta to kiss the crown of Lilli's head.

They left, tucking their boxes under their arms. It was late summer and the nights were warm. Back in the country, Elizabeta knew the cicadas would be singing. It had been years since she'd been out that far, though. Not since her grandda died when she was barely a teen. Her hand fell carelessly to the hilt of her retractable baton. Her other hand fingered the buckle on her pistol. Gilbert was negligently scratching the back of his head, bumping into the guard of his swordhilt. She had laughed when she'd seen that archaic monstrosity the first time, but then she had seen him wield it. Apparently, most Guardians carried older weapons like swords and axes and such. Maybe they absorbed Power better, but she had never seen a modern weapon act like his sword.

"It ain't a very smart one," Gilbert joked.

"No. Nor a very strong one. Must be feeling desperate. You smell a kill on it?"

"Nah, not recently. Don't know how it got this far in without it, though," he mused, frowning. She frowned with him. That definitely wasn't usual.

"On the left," she said suddenly, dropping to her bum and somersaulting backwards to get out of Gilbert's range.

The sword flashed through the night, crackling like fire. Blue flames danced along the blade. There were sudden screams of shock and fear as a few finites caught sight of the blade and the writhing shadow it pierced. Elizabeta freed her gun and stormed forward again, placing the muzzle to the temple that had begun to solidify. The shadow was now a groaning twisted creature, its flesh iron grey, eyes black as pitch and pupilless, fangs yellowed. She'd seen 'em prettier and she'd seen 'em uglier, too. The Eaters, called bogeys by Enforcers and Guardians alike were mostly humanoid– just…_off_. Arms a little too long, feet a little too small, body a little too thin and bony. Most had long, silken hair either shining black, grey, or white. This one's hair was the exact silvery white shade as Gilbert's, but the resemblance, thankfully, ended there. It was definitely female with its slightly more curvaceous body wrapped in dark, wispy-looking silk. The Eater grasped at the blade, only to shriek in pain as the blue flames immediately set her palm afire. Around the wound in her shoulder, the flames were already smoldering, burning into her skin and clothing.

An idea struck Elizabeta that kept her from pulling the trigger, though she left the gun in place.

"Okay, sister, I gotta question. I'm gonna ask real nice, so try to answer like that," Elizabeta informed the Eater in a sugary-sweet tone. Gilbert glanced at her, flabbergasted, but his arm didn't tremble — which was quite a feat, since the blade was longer and wider than his arm and he was holding it at arm's length.

"Rot in the ground," the Eater snarled in a breathless voice, its accent strange and hissing.

"Yeah, that'll happen eventually, but you'll be first. Before I send you to the great unknown, however, I wanna know what's up," Elizabeta replied cheerfully. The Eater's pitch eyes widened in shock. "You think we're too stupid to notice? What's going on in the other side of the Rifts, hm? Why are you stalking a Guardian without even taking a bite of these other finites? You got through most of An Wei before dogging us. What's your game?"

"Why would I answer a dirtwalker," the Eater hissed, even though the whites of its eyes began to show as the cold fire grew over its skin further. It wailed aloud, falling to its knees. Gilbert dug his blade in to keep it from getting free.

"Elizabeta, it ain't gonna talk."

"I thought I could try."

"You'll all…you'll all rot soon. Drowning in blood and torn open. My people will feast and live forever soon," it panted.

Then, it tossed back its head and laughed wildly, a hissing, crazy laugh that sent chills down Elizabeta's spine. With a grunt, Gilbert pulled his sword and sliced through its neck. Before its head could even topple forward, the blue fire consumed its carcass. They watched it burn expressionlessly until only sooty ashes were left.

"Well, they're definitely up to something," Elizabeta finally said.

"Did you have to take your sweet ass time?" Gilbert snapped. He swung his sword to eye level, checked to make sure its blade was clean, then sheathed it.

"I was trying to get information. You shouldn't have finished it off so soon. It was talkin'," she retorted. His lip curled in disgust.

"I actually dislike watching suffering. It was burning alive. Just cuz it's _cold_ fire doesn't make it less _fire_, sweetheart," Gilbert stated firmly. She stared at him, taken aback. Without another word, he stormed away. She bent down and picked the box of seashells he'd dropped and hurried after him. They were silent the rest of the way to Ranks.

.

A few hours later, Elizabeta slammed her apartment door shut behind her. She struggled to kick off her boots as she juggled her purse, bag of food, and large drink. There was a kebab stand just two blocks away and she'd gotten her usual chicken and beef mix with an extra order of fries, dipping sauce, and a large plastic cup of bubble cider. She flicked on her lights, stepping into the living area. It was sparsely furnished, just a large comfy couch and reclining armchair of green pleather. A large knit throw of red, yellow, and brown was thrown over the back of the couch and trailing on the floor, and a scratched, uneven coffee table sat between the couch and entertainment stand. Her TV was wall-mounted and dusty; her vid and music equipment were finger-smudged and secondhand. She tossed her purse on the floor, set the bag on the table, and flopped onto her couch with a gusty sigh. Her feet were aching and she was still sweaty from fielding.

Lars had not been happy with their story about the encounter with the Eater. He ended up sending a DirectNote to the Academy, which meant Elizabeta and Gilbert most likely would be going up there to chat with whoever thought it was important. Hopefully. The entirety of the Ranks was on edge from currents stats. Whispers from Intel Department said that a few of the outlying towns, close to the Rifts, had dropped off contact. And Eaters were stalking shadows without attacking — just following Enforcers and the few city-based Guardians.

It was getting creepy, that's what.

Elizabeta bit down into her kebab and glanced around her empty apartment. She probably should have gone to Roderich's. It would have been nice to cuddle, or more than, before falling asleep. But she wasn't tempted enough to go now. As lonely as it could be, Elizabeta loved her apartment. Or at least, she loved what it represented.

Independence.

She loved that this little place was _hers_. That she could put her feet up on her battered table, that she could eat on the furniture and watch TV through a smudged screen. That her home was a mishmash of pretty baubles and knickknacks and cheap, but comfortable, furnishings. She could blare rock or jazz or old Chinese or whatever she felt like and walk around naked and dripping wet to get a beer from the fridge after a hot shower. Her dirty clothes piled a little too high and she didn't have to hide the "girl stuff from that time of the month" if she didn't damn well feel like it. She could go on a cleaning frenzy for no particular reason and enjoy the scent of a sage and citrus candle afterwards and feel satisfied. She could be whoever and whatever she felt like and it was okay.

She cleaned up her mess a while later, humming along to her favorite blues audio. Slowly, she went through the apartment, putting things in place, picking up trash, turning off lights. She showered under water so hot her skin turned red, then dragged herself towards her queen-sized bed (her only real expensive purchase furniture-wise), and fell onto it even though her hair was still damp. Sure, independence was great. She loved who she was and where she was. The idea of giving up any part of herself was terrifying. She worked so hard to become CWE, to support herself and become a person she could look in the mirror and respect.

But it would be nice to have another body in the bed next to her.

Sighing, she tunneled under the blankets and was out within minutes.

.

_An Wei- safe_

_Guojia- country;nation_

_Dui- right, correct_

_Dong ma- understand? ; Ma is a question marker. Dong means understand._

_Dui a- same as dui, 'a' is emphasis. Like 'yo' in Japanese. _

_There are a few terms that are GuoJia-specific are explained, others should be obvious with context clues. If not, just ask in a PM (or add it in your review, hint hint). _


End file.
